Compass Point: I'm Only Going Up
by Tristian Sly Tail
Summary: Fem allen. Allen is tired of waiting. No one trusts her anymore. Only a select few have chosen to stay by her side. But it's not enough anymore. So, she betrays the Dark Order for something else. Something with a bigger picture. Pokerpair. OOCness and partial AU.
1. Prologue

(A.N.) Hey guys. This is my first story. Tell me what you think. I also need a beta reader. PM me for the job. :) (End A.N.)

* * *

Allen was tired, tired of everything.

No one trusted her anymore. No one loved her anymore. No one did… or at least, ever since they charged her for heresy.

Link, or 'Two Spots' as Lavi called him, followed her around like a dog. She had almost no privacy, and when she did, it was only because she was a female, and it wouldn't be 'proper behavior for a man such as he' to follow her into the bathroom or shower.

Link didn't really care about her in the first place though - he was just doing his job. Although, she reflected, he had been a good listener. He sat on her bed with her, and awkwardly patted her back when she decided to break down and cry. She knew of course that he didn't really care.

At least she knew that.

Lenalee had become rather indifferent. She didn't talk around Allen and she most certainly never made a move to hang around her anymore.

Lavi. That one really struck her hard. She had a minor crush on him, even if she didn't show it. Her was a bit more reserved but otherwise acted like his same old self.

Yuu Kanda. The one who actually stood up for her and still somewhat cared about her. (Or at least, as much as someone like him could care for anyone.) She saw it in his eyes even if he tried to hide it. He did care. A bit _too_much actually. He stayed away, though, for the sake of both her and himself. He didn't want to get attached because when his time was finally up, it would hurt them both. If he pursued a relationship, that is. But he wouldn't, though it didn't mean that he'd stop loving her.

Komui. He was disappointed in his little sister. While he was wary of her, he didn't really seem to care about the charges stating that they (the Vatican that is) believed she was the next 14th Noah.

No matter how many people still loved her within the order (however small or big the group would be), it wasn't enough anymore. To know that they could and possibly would turn on her when she got charged, that were really only speculations from the fact that she had controlled the Ark, from a superior to them as exorcists, was completely appalling.

So this is what happened...


	2. Chapter 1 Descions

A.N.

I just wanted people to know I'm going to update irregularly. I'll update when I have inspiration. Please review. Criticism is accepted but just flaming is not. I'm ignoring flames. Ideas for the chapters as I go are welcome. Allen's name will stay Allen though.

End A.N.

Disclaimer: I never will own D. Gray Man nor will I claim too.

* * *

Recap:

_No matter how many people still loved her within the order (however small or big the group could be), it wasn't enough anymore. To know that they could and possibly would turn on her with mere charges, that were really only speculations from the fact that she had controlled the Ark, from a superior to them as exorcists, was completely appalling._

_So this is what happened..._

* * *

Allen was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Link sat in a chair on the other side of the small room, reading.

The girl was thinking about her life and how she had managed to not become some sort of psychopath. After all, turning the first person to have ever loved you into a monster and then having to kill him all over again was traumatic. Then there were the years she'd spent with Master Cross. That drinking, smoking, pervert had dragged her all around the world and back, sharing a room almost every time they stayed at a hotel, and made her collect money to pay off his debts.

Somehow she'd managed to come out of that almost completely sane and a virgin.

Sure, she had a dark side that came out when she gambled.

Yes, she'd been scared for life.

And most of all, she'd come out of it an exorcist.

Except now, she'd seen the true nature of humanity.

It was cruel and unforgiving. There were few humans that actually looked past what others had said to try and determine the truth. Her situation had proved it all right. The fact that she'd been abandoned as a child should've told her something. She'd ignored the truth, though, for hope that she'd find the one place where everyone would accept her.

Mana had accepted her. Cross had, too. He didn't care about her arm. He just cared about the fact on weather she could be useful to him or not. Mana had loved her and cared for her and had given her the cursed eye in hopes that she would care for the akuma. That she would set them free.

She became an exorcist so Mana would be proud of her. Her right hand existed for the people and her left for the akuma after all.

Now she was thinking about the existence of the akuma and the Earl. Yes, they did do some good. They got rid of some of the worst humans out there but they did kill innocent people in the process. The akuma were also in pain though too. They didn't want to kill. But they had to.

Then there were the Noah.

They only showed up in the turning points of history. They were humans created to help world order. After all they were born in the original Noah's Ark. There were 14 different aspects of the world and each Noah represented one. They all had different powers. They only shared one and that one was to control the akuma.

Their technical 'father' had created them so they world keep the world good and pure and to help God. Their images had become slightly twisted over the years.

The exorcists were created to fight the Earl, destroy the akuma and set their souls free. Then, they went corrupt. Leverrier had been corrupted with the power he'd been given by the Pope. Humanity had been corrupted all over. With power and money all of the righteous ideas humanity liked to think about was almost complete and utter bullshit.

But that wasn't exactly the point. No. The point was that the Exorcists, the so-called Disciples of God, were corrupted too. That they turned on their comrades when they claimed that they'd never do that.

That was the last straw that broke the camel's back for Allen.

'I'm leaving,' she thought. 'I'm leaving and never coming back.'


	3. Chapter 2 The Beginning Of Fate

(A.N.)

Hey guys! School starts Wednesday so I won't have as much time to think upon what to write and for this I'm sorry. It can't be helped. Wish me luck with this story. It's still the first official story I've ever written. Please review and tell me what you think. I have acquired a beta.

My thanks will be to Espeon16! With the help I'm sure the story (the grammar and spelling at least) won't be anything short of perfect.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own D. Gray Man nor will I ever.

* * *

Recap:

_The exorcists were created to fight the Earl, destroy the akuma and set their souls free. Then, they went corrupt. Leverrier had been corrupted with the power he'd been given by the Pope. Humanity had been corrupted all over. With power and money all of the righteous ideas humanity liked to think about was almost complete and utter bullshit._

_But that wasn't exactly the point. No. The point was that the Exorcists, the so-called Disciples of God, were corrupted too. That they turned on their comrades when they claimed that they'd never do that._

_That was the last straw that broke the camel's back for Allen._

_'I'm leaving,' she thought. 'I'm leaving and never coming back.'_

* * *

Allen had packed all of her things into the suitcase she'd brought with her when she first joined the Dark Order. She had hid it under her bed so that Link wouldn't find it, although it wasn't like he'd be snooping around in her room. If she had been male, things would be different and he probably would be snooping around, but that wasn't the point.

It had been almost three days since her decision to leave, and she had been carefully planning her escape. She had to pack discreetly or there would have been a high chance Link would catch her and blow all her plans to smithereens. She would've been put under a much heavier watch than just him after that.

She'd also written a letter explaining everything to Kanda. She thought he, at the very least, deserved and explanation on why she'd left them behind.

So, tying her hair that reached just below her shoulder blades with her second red ribbon, she exited the room to face what would be her last day in the Dark Order HQ as an ally.

She smiled as if nothing was wrong and sought to savor the last day she had with her friends. She followed he usual routine of going to the cafeteria and ordering her buffet of food from Jerry. Afterwards she went to spend sometime with Lavi, joking around and annoying Kanda.

After that, she went to the Science Department to see what they'd do today. Surprisingly, it wasn't really anything. Today must've been an off day for them. Thankfully for once though, Komui didn't have one of his crazy Komurin robots running around and was actually getting some paperwork done.

Bored with the Science Department, she went back to the cafeteria. Time had gone by really fast! It was already time for lunch!

Then she went to the training room hoping to find Kanda there. She did. He'd been meditating before she arrived. To break him out of his concentration, she called him out for a little friendly spar. Mugen against Crown Clown.

He'd begrudgingly, or so his outward appearance said, taught Allen how to wield the sword. She'd caught on pretty fast. He told her that everyone had their own style of wielding their sword but that there were basic stances and a certain way to hold oneself and their weapon.

The end of the match was a tie and she'd thanked him for the spar. She was about to leave when Kanda had picked an argument. It was customary for them.

When night fell and it was time for bed, Allen put her plan into action. After she was sure that LInk was deep asleep, she took out the suitcase filled with her belongings and grabbed the letter along with the only other red ribbon she owned besides the one in her hair and the one around her neck.

Using the power of the 14th she called upon the Ark. Willing a door to open into Kanda's room, she stepped in and let the Ark close for them moment. She placed the leter onto the table where the hourglass with the lotus flower inside it was placed. She tied the ribbon onto one of the rods of the hourglass and walked up to the bed.

Kanda was still asleep. She raised a hand to his face and gently stroked his cheek. With a sad smile she said, "Goodbye Kanda. Goodbye...Yuu."

She stepped away from the bed and let the sleeping samurai be once more.

Turning, she willed the Ark to open, and let the light from within it shine a bit too brightly.

POV Change

Kanda's eyes fluttered open and focused on what was happening. He was in his room. His room didn't have windows. Then why was it so bright?

Sitting up, he saw the beansprout looking back at him with a sad smile. She then turned towards the light, walked into it, and disappeared. He then realized that it had been Noah's Ark. Calling after her, he sprang out of bed and tried to follow her, only to smash into the wall.

Rubbing his nose, he turned and spotted something on the small table that he had in his room. He walked over to it and then picked up the envelope he found.

It was addresed to him, in the beansprout's handwriting.

He looked back at the table and saw the ribbon on his hourglass. It was Allen's ribbon.

Looking back to the letter, he frowned. This was most definitely serious. If the beansprout had left him her ribbon and a letter after disappearing into the Ark, this was of utmost importance. He broke the seal on the envelope and pulled put the paper inside. Unfolding it he read...

_Dear Kanda,_

_If you're reading this then I have successfully escaped the Dark Order._

'What? Escaped?' he thought.

_I'm sure you're wondering why I've given you this letter over Komui or even Lavi or Reever._

What the hell! Of course he was wondering about that! She was closer to them than he. No matter how much that hurt him, his pride got in the way of his emotions.

_Well, I know how you feel about me and I felt that you deserved an explanation the most._

She knew! She KNEW! How would SHE know!

_I could see it in your eyes Kanda. It wasn't that hard. It was the little things I had to look for._

_I'm sorry but I had to leave. It's been too much pain to be with the Dark Order anymore. Tell Lavi, Komui, Jerry, and the Science Department I'm sorry too._

_I'm never coming back here Kanda. If we meet, it'll be a rather lucky chance._

_Having almost everyone betray me isn't pleasant. I won't lie to you. I was the worst thing I've ever felt. Especially with Lenalee's betrayal. I honestly thought it would be you instead._

_I've packed everything and I've taken Timcampy with me. I don't know where I'll go right now, but anywhere is better than there._

_I wish it didn't have to be this way Kanda. And I will say that I don't return your love. But maybe one day it'll be possible._

_There are so many things that I want to say that if I wrote them in this letter, it would probably be over three pages long. But now I have to go, or Link will find me writing this letter._

_Goodbye Yuu,_

_Allen Walker._

After reading the end of the letter, Kanda slumped to the floor, letter in hand.

'Great,' he thought sourly. 'What fan-fucking-tastic day today was.'

* * *

There's a poll on my profile to decide where Allen goes.  
Please vote.


	4. Chapter 3 It's Only Begining

Hey guys! School officially started Wednesday. Nothing else is really new. Just to let you know, all chapters are subject to change. I may add or take away and replace parts. Fair warning. I'm introducing Tyki in this chapter!

I thank Espeon16 for betaing this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man

* * *

Recap:

_Turning, she willed the Ark to open, and let the light from within it shine a bit too brightly._

**VV**

_After reading the end of the letter, Kanda slumped to the floor, letter in hand._

_'Great,' he thought sourly. 'What fan-fucking-tastic day today was._'

* * *

The world on the inside of the Ark was the same as she had last seen it. All white buildings, with only the plants and doors for color.

Walking through for a little while she came to a door. Opening it she stepped through it and landed back on Earth.

She had appeared near a train station. So, looking around to make sure no one had seen her, Allen started walking. Just like she had planned, she had arrived in Liverpool where she would hopefully be staying for possibly the next month.

Passing through the populated town, she smiled at how trivial life could seem. If you were normal, that is. From day one of her life, Allen had never been normal. Somehow though, she had appreciated that. She never would've had Mana, Lavi, Lenalee, or Kanda.

She didn't know how though, but she appreciated that bastard she called her Master too. He had taken her in, even if it was more of a responsibility, but he could've just shipped her off to the nearest branch and they would bring her to HQ. He sent Timcanpy to watch over too. Not that he did too much, mind you.

Bynow she had reached the part of Liverpool that thinned out into farmland. Walking the path that would take her where she wanted to go, Allen thought. She didn't have much of anything else to do or to own but her thoughts, her clothes, and Timcanpy. And Timcanpy wasn't really hers.

"Well," she said," let's hope this works." Opening the gate, it squeaked a little bit, alerting the man in the yard.

"What? Hey Allen is that you?! Oh I knew you'd come back for a visit!" A rather chubby man with a straw hat on with overalls and a couple of strange marks on his face that oddly reminded you of a clown, had ran over to Allen, encased her into a bear hug, picked up, and carried her into the house. He set her down in front of a very short woman with long brown hair, a brown dress with a shawl over it, and slippers on her feet. She looked she was about 4"2 at best and about in her mid to late fifties.

"Oh, hello Allen. I didn't know that you were in town. Baba, would you please get the guest room ready for her?" said the woman.

"Oh yes, of course Mother." the man walked out of the kitchen were he'd brought her and down the hall.

"So Allen, what brings you here? There haven't been any Akuma around lately, so I doubt that it's a mission." she inquired.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could teach me about cooking and house keeping and the likes. Would you?" she rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Of course," the woman laughed. "What's got me curious, though, is why? It's not like you would need it in The Dark Order, and your room is always clean. You can't stand to have a mess."

"Well, you see, that's it. I'm not exactly _part _of The Dark Order anymore..." she hesitantly tried to explain.

"What do you mean 'not part of The Order', Allen?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and planting her hands on her hips, spoon still in hand.

Clasping her hands together behind her back she somehow managed to reply," Well the story started with Noah's Ark and the 14th..." she trailed off, and about an hour later she finished her story.

"Why I never!" she huffed. "The nerve of them! That they would do that to one of their own, may the Lord have mercy on their judgement. Otherwise, it'd be nothing short of Hell!"

Allen burst out laughing. It was a real laugh, not something fake like she had been doing.

After she had calmed down, Allen said, "Thanks. I wasn't sure of what I was expecting, but that wasn't it. Haha!"

"Oh Allen, you can stay here. Now you must be tired from the trip here, so go rest. I'll wake you up for dinner," said Mother.

"Actually I'm fine. It wasn't long at all. I used _his_ powers after all. _But_ do you think we could start training with cooking dinner?" she asked with a smile on her face.

**POV Change**

Hiding behind a tree, a man with dark grey (almost black) skin with an overcoat on over a suit and a top hat perched upon his head grinned. His purplish-black hair was blowing slightly in the wind. From behind the tree, he was staring at a little house on a small hill.

It was the same one Allen had entered.

Taking the hat off of his head, he revealed seven stigmata carved on his forehead.

Chuckling, he said, " I've found you now, shoujo. I won't ever let you slip from my grasp again, little exorcist. My little Allen."

Just before he left, he conjured a Tease and let it fly towards the house to monitor Allen.


	5. Chapter 4 Shit Is Getting Real

Hey! I'm back! I'm glad that you all like the story so far! I really appreciate your opinion. Here we are with chapter 4.

My thanks are to Espeon16!

* * *

Recap:

_"Oh Allen, you can stay here. Now you must be tired from the trip here, so go rest. I'll wake you up for dinner," said Mother._

_"Actually I'm fine. It wasn't long at all. I used his powers after all. But do you think we could start training with cooking dinner?" she asked with a smile on her face._

**VV**

_ Hiding behind a tree, a man with dark grey (almost black) skin with an overcoat on over a suit and a top hat perched upon his head grinned. His purplish-black hair was blowing slightly in the wind. From behind the tree, he was staring at a little house on a small hill._

_It was the same one Allen had entered._

_Taking the hat off of his head, he revealed seven stigmata carved on his forehead._

_Chuckling, he said, " I've found you now, shoujo. I won't ever let you slip from my grasp again, little exorcist. My little Allen."_

_Just before he left, he conjured a Tease and let it fly towards the house to watch Allen._

* * *

**Meanwhile, back at the Order...**

Kanda had gone back to sleep that night, deciding to face the problem in the morning.

After following his routine of getting ready, and eating the usual soba noodles, he walked to Komui's office. Knocking on the door, he waited for the usual 'come in'. Upon entering the room, he found Komui, and Reever, who had probably been there to force Komui to do his paperwork.

"Ah, Kanda. What brings you here? You don't come into my office unless it's about a mission."

Kanda wordlessly walked up to the desk, slightly freaking both men out. He stopped right at the edge of the wooden desk, reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope.

"Here. Read it. It's important."

Picking up the envelope, Komui found it open and addressed to Kanda. A little suspicious, he tugged out the piece of paper and silently read it. With each word, his expression grew darker. He handed it to Reever, and the Australian man's eyes grew wider as he read it. When he finished, he threw it on the floor, hoping with his entire being that the words on the paper were not true.

"Kanda. Where did you get this letter? You know how serious this is," Komui whispered. His expression one of rare seriousness.

"It's no fake, I'll tell you that. Allen left this in my room last night. She had left that, and one of her ribbons. After she had accidentally woken me up, I saw her walk right into Noah's Ark with my own eyes. She probably locked it so we couldn't use it. We all know that it's possible."

Suddenly, Johnny sprinted into the room. He was rather flustered and out of breath. Running up to the desk he said in a rush, "Chief! We can't get into the Ark! What do we do!? What do we do!?" Then, in a typical Johnny-like fashion, he started running around the room holding his head.

Next after Johnny, Link walked in. He was calm and composed as usual. Inside though, he was just as freaked as Johnny.

Walking right past the frantic Johnny, he reported, "Supervisor Komui, as of now Allen Walker has gone missing. I have personally checked every inch of headquarters, and she is nowhere to be found."

"We are aware of this, Inspector Link. Kanda here had just reported her absence before you and Johnny came in."

Blinking, the Inspector questioned, "May I ask how you managed to gain such knowledge? I know you aren't one to follow her around."

"Basically, I was the only one to see her leave. I have proof too," Kanda grunted.

He picked up the letter off the floor, shoved it into Link's hands and said, "Read it."

Still holding the letter, Link had his usual stoic expression on his face. He knew he still had his duty to Leverrier, so of course he had to report it.

"I must report this at once. When did you see her leave?"

"Last night. After I realized it, she was already gone. I tried to get into the Ark but instead I ran into the wall. Just after that was when I discovered the letter. I figured that it would be best to bring it up in the morning, when everyone would have the time and not hinder a search because they were tired."

"Right then. I'm going to report this to Commander Leverrier," said Link as he went to go call the Commander.

* * *

**In the Black Ark**

After going on his trip to Liverpool, Tyki had returned to the Black Ark. He wanted to talk with the Earl about something (or rather some_one_). He was expecting something along the lines of a 'no', but it was worth a try. So, he wandered around the Ark trying to find the Earl.

Arriving at the door to the Earl's room, he knocked on the door. After waiting a moment, he opened the door and walked in, to find the Earl sitting a chair, thinking.

He looked up and said," Welcome Tyki-pet. I assume you have to ask me something, am I right?"

His lips were upturned at the corners making his ever-present grin look even wider. Closing the door, the Noah of Pleasure walked over to the 1st Noah, who was otherwise known as The Creator.

"You've assumed right, Lord Earl. I have a question about our most favorite exorcist, as well as some news about her. If I may?"

"Why of course, Tyki-pet, do tell me your story. The floor is open," the Earl said as he made a sweeping hand gesture, not unlike a tour guide.

"Well about our little exorcist, Allen. She has abandoned the Dark Order, which is good news for us. She never was aiming to hurt us, just the Akuma. I had gone to check on Liverpool to see how it is, and also to see if we could find a new Soul Broker. There won't be a new chance for that – not yet, at least. I happened to see her walking through the village, so I followed her. It turns out that she was headed for the home of a former supporter of the Dark Order."

"Interesting. Very interesting. Maybe our little 14th will come back to us after all. I'm guessing that's what you wanted though, Tyki-pet. You want to spare her Innocence and bring her here, don't you?"

The two Noah were standing face to face, staring each other down. Turning away, the Earl said," If that's all Tyki-pet, it's perfectly fine. There's nothing we have against her. Not anymore. Besides, when she Awakens, and she definitely will, it's best for her to be around fellow Noah. She'll see how disgusting humans are. She'll see that we were right all along."

After that, the Earl walked out of the room. Tyki was still standing in the room, letting the news sink in. A smile appeared on his lips, and he left the room.


	6. Chapter 5 The Noah's Final Dreams

Hello. I'm here to let you know that from now on this story will be mostly AU. I will loosely follow the anime. After I get to where it finishes with the Lvl. 4 Arc I might continue on with the manga. If not, I will continue as AU after that. Allen will be a bit OOC from now on. She has been learning from Mother, so she will be different. In this chapter what Allen means by friends, is those who hadn't betrayed her.

Tyki comes in again this chapter!

* * *

Recap:

_"I must report this at once. When did you see her leave?"  
_

_"Last night. After I realized it, she was already gone. I tried to get into the Ark but instead I ran into the wall. Just after that was when I discovered the letter. I figured that it would be best to bring it up in the morning, when everyone would have the time and not hinder a search because they were tired."  
_

_"Right then. I'm going to report this to Commander Leverrier," said Link as he went to go call the Commander.  
_

_**VV**  
_

_The two Noah were standing face to face, staring each other down. Turning away, the Earl said," If that's all Tyki-pet, it's perfectly fine. There's nothing we have against her. Not anymore. Besides, when she Awakens, and she definitely will, it's best for her to be around fellow Noah. She'll see how disgusting humans are. She'll see that we were right all along."  
_

_After that, the Earl walked out of the room. Tyki was still standing in the room, letting the news sink in. A smile appeared on his lips, and he left the room._

* * *

**In Liverpool, England almost 4 weeks later...  
**

"Allen, come here and get this list. I need you to run to the market for me while I run few more important errands," a voice came from the kitchen. A young woman with waist-length snow-white hair passed through the living room into the kitchen to meet a short, old woman.

"Yes, Mother. Is there anything around the house you need me to do when I get back?" she asked.

"No. All I need you to do is this," the old woman said, handing Allen a small piece of paper. "When you get back and put everything away, you can ask Baba if he needs help. If not, maybe you could go visit the kids."

"Okay. I'm off then. Goodbye!"

The woman named Allen then walked out the door. Closing it, she sighed. She would have to leave soon. She knew everything it would take to be a normal female now, everything from cooking to raising a child. She hadn't enjoyed it, but it was necessary to get away from the Dark Order. With makeup she'd covered her scar, and she was currently thinking of dying her hair back to its original brown.

Passing by some shops in the market, she headed to the food stand. She didn't really need much, just some bread, milk, and eggs. It was a quick transaction, and soon she was walking away from the stand with the required groceries in hand.

She hurried home and put away the groceries. Remembering she already had plans for today, she tied her hair back and rushed back to the village.

She entered the Cafe to find the owner's wife waiting at an empty table. She was slender and beautiful. With medium length wavy brown hair and eyes to match, her face was like a puzzle that fit together perfectly.

Walking over to sit down at the table, Allen nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, Kathrine. I just lost track of time," she laughed a bit.

Smiling back, Kathrine said, "It's alright Allen. You're actually right on time. Shall we start?"

Looking at the piano on the small stage the cafe had, Allen nodded. She'd been taking piano lessons. She didn't really need them, what with her natural prowess from the 14th, but she wanted to anyway.

"Let's start, then. Is there something you know that you'd like to play?"

"Actually there is. I don't have sheet music for it, but I do know the song by heart. I call it the Song of Revealing, because it reveals all emotions and makes you realize what's important. That's what it did for me, anyway."

She may not have Timcampy anymore, but he was still wandering out there somewhere, waiting for her. She sat down and started the Ark's Melody. It was a bit bumpy at first, but it gradually got better. As the song continued Allen subconsciously sang along with the notes. She didn't notice the look of amazement on her teacher's face.

When the song came to a close, she heard clapping. She looked up to find her instructor avidly clapping for her with a bright smile on her face.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I've never heard anything like it before."

Blushing from the praise, Allen laughed. "It was nothing, really. I'm not that good."

"Not that good! I don't have anything left to teach you because you're so good. You don't need me at all Allen. Now run along, I'm sure you have something to do."

With a quick goodbye, Allen left thinking, 'Well, that sure was a short lesson.'

As she walked back to the house, her thoughts were filled with her old friends. She wondered how they were doing, or if they were even still alive. She shook that thought from her head, wanting to be rid of it. 'I have to believe in them. No matter what.'

She opened the garden gate and walked up the steps to the door. Opening it, she turned down the hall to her room. She entered the room, took off her shoes, grabbed a book off of the bedside table.

As her head began to hurt, she placed the book on the table and got up. "Maybe a snack will help. I'm a bit hungry too."

Walking to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and poked her head in. Taking a plate of leftovers, she warmed it up and sat down to eat. Eating at her usual speed allowed the plate to be finished in seconds, and then had a glass of water to finish off.

Heading back to her room she decided to take a nap, hoping that would help too. This time as her head hit the pillow, she fell into the realm of dreams instantly.

* * *

**Allen's Dream  
**

_"So these are humans? Not a very bright species if you ask me. Rather violent too."  
_

_A man in a white trench coat and a red ribbon tied around his neck spoke, voice cold. He had spiky brown (almost black) hair, blue eyes, gray skin, and seven stigmata lining his forehead. His face was strikingly similar to The Noah of Pleasure, but somehow, call it intuition, Allen knew they weren't in any way related.  
_

_The man was sitting on the roof of some random building, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.  
_

_"I still have to wonder why I had to be a part of things. The other Noah and regular humans just don't mix. Here for the sake of Fate and Creation? Tch, my ass."__ Standing up, the man waited as a door appeared on the top of the building. Walking inside, he was met with many white buildings. The man walked past many of the buildings until he came to a tower. He entered to find an overly chubby man in a tan trench coat and a top hat with flowers decorating it. He had odd purple skin, a grin that made his face look like it was about to rip in two, elongated ears on both sides of his head and a pair of glasses perched on his nose.  
_

_"Ahh, Neah, you've returned. I trust that you've completed your personal mission, yes?"  
_

_"Of course Lord Earl, I wouldn't miss the family dinner for anything." he said sarcastically_.

_"Oh, don't be like that. Now come along, dinner is just about to start."  
_

**VV**

_"This is it Earl. I'll kill you and become the new Millennium Earl. I've killed everyone but you and Road. It's going to end soon Earl, it'll all end. None of you will survive, only me! This is my will. The will of Fate, of the Begining and End of Creation, and of Destiny. This is my will! This is the will of the MUSICIAN!"  
_

_Neah held the Earl by the collar of his coat. He lowered the sword he was holding down to the purple man's neck, preparing to decapitate him. Suddenly, something moved behind Neah, but went unnoticed by him. __ The next thing the Earl saw was blood spurting out of the 14th's neck just before his head dropped to the ground, a shocked expression on his face. His body slumped to the ground, and the Earl stepped over him. Walking up to Road he said, "Good work Road. You came at just the right time."  
_

_Then, they both started crying. Their Inner Noahs were crying for all of their fallen brethren. All twelve of them..._

* * *

**While Allen's Asleep...  
**

Using his power to Choose, the Noah of Pleasure phased through the wall of Allen's bedroom. His plan was working so far.

He was supposed to watch over her till her reliving the memories of her Noah had begun. Right now he knew that she'd already experienced the most important moments. The moment where the Noah learned of their positions and what they stood for, and their death.

It showed in the stigmata that had placed itself in the middle of her forehead.

The last memory that she would see was the birth of the 14th Noah, the moment that the one who wasn't supposed to exist came into being.

"My, my, little exorcist. It looks like I get to take you home earlier than expected."

Tyki Mikk walked over to the bed and picked Allen up bridal style. Having one of Road's doors appear, he kicked the doors open and walked in.


	7. Chapter 6 Soon To Be

Hello again! I'd like to thank all who reviewed. They're all very encouraging. I've received nothing but good comments and I'm immensely grateful for them. I'm progressively making my chapters longer too. Any Noah in the dreams are the ones that Neah had killed in the past. I'm just using their Noah names. They are not the ones living in the present.

My thanks again to Espeon16.

* * *

**Recap:  
**

_The last memory that she would see was the birth of the 14th Noah, the moment that the one who wasn't supposed to exist came into being._

_"My, my, little exorcist. It looks like I get to take you home earlier than expected."_

_Tyki Mikk walked over to the bed and picked Allen up bridal style. Having one of Road's doors appear, he kicked the doors open and walked in.  
_

* * *

**In the Black Ark...  
**

"Welcome home Tyki-pet. I trust that no one saw you, right?" said the Earl.

Tyki faked an affronted look,"Of course not Earl. I used every ounce of stealth I have."

"Then let's get her get settled in, shall we?"

"Yes," Tyki replied, looking down at the white-haired exorcist.

The Earl let Tyki pass him and bring their new resident to her new room. Seemingly endless hallways stood before the Noah of Pleasure, but he navigated them effortlessly. All the while, he was staring at the snow-haired woman in his arms. She had this unearthly beauty about her, and he had been entranced by it. Tyki couldn't seem to leave her alone. The Third Child of Noah simply could not get her to leave his thoughts.

Unlike his brother, he sought out to love the woman he now held. Her Awakening only meant that she leaving behind the pain of dying. She wouldn't leave him, not through any natural death.

* * *

**Back Inside Allen's Dreams...  
**

_"You've known since I brought myself to you that I am not under your control. I have my own agenda to fill."  
_

_"Oh yes, of course I know about that Neah. You were brought forth by the will of something bigger than God, may we all be filled with detest at his name. This is nothing new to me. Most of us in this family do have another agenda too. We all have lives to lead outside of this."_

_"And this is why I refuse. I cannot partake in anything that could interfere with my plans and this happens to do so."  
_

_"Well then, this is troublesome. Maybe I'll just have Maitora do it."  
_

_With a snort, the 14th turned on his heel, walked through the doorway, and slammed the door shut on his way out.  
_

_Neah muttered under his breath."I can't interfere with what's about to happen. I wove this part of fate myself, it wasn't rewoven by the Will, so I must see this through. The Earl will __**NOT**__ interfere."  
_

* * *

**In The Black Ark...  
**

Two more stigmata had appeared and two more were forming. At least her Awakening would be fast, unlike Skin's had been. Allen's was a lot less bloody too, minimal even. Tyki just assumed it was being consumed by her Innocence. Maybe, instead of feeding off of her now, it would be its own sentient being with its own way of feeding.

What had surprised the Third Child the most though, was when he found a golden golem sitting on the bedside table after he had returned from eating a meal. Their patriarch had watched her while he was away, and he must have noticed the small contraption. Shrugging, Tyki let it lie where it was.

He sat back in his chair and flipped open his book. The young woman would awaken soon enough, he figured. If it had only been about seven hours and she already had almost five stigmata, she would awaken in the next three to four hours.

The Noah family would soon be closer to having all fourteen once more. With their Musician, they could get back the Ark and defeat the exorcists. Their so-called 'Destroyer of Time' had defected.

No more would the Noah stand for their oppression. The family would no longer stand to keep around the unpure breed. They were made from the imperfection in God's heart. This is why they suffered. This is the reason that not many innocent and pure-hearted people existed. The Noah were super-humans _because _the anger in their beings no longer existed.

They still feel everything a normal human would, (hence the Noah of Rage) but they did not commit crimes and their anger wasn't as dirty as a normal human. Impure and dirty humans were far bellow the Noah. The few that weren't, were the ones they would save.

The exorcist could no longer stop them. They wanted to live. That's why they fought, out of their childish (and very human) fear of Death. They were not noble, they did not care for anyone but themselves and their precious friends, and they defiantly didn't care for the entirety of humanity.

Shaking his head, Tyki closed the book and set it back down next to his hat, unable to concentrate. Sighing, he stole a glance at the sleeping Noah. Her skin wouldn't turn umber like the rest. Her Memory represented the purity of the Noah. The First Child represented Creation. The Fourtenth child represented Fate, the Beginning and End of Creation, and Destiny. The 14th was called The Musician because music usually symbolized a state of peace and harmony. Thus, his symbol became the white grand piano.

* * *

**In Allen's Dreams..  
**

_"Yes Mana, I know. Fate has been woven. I can't go back on it now. You know that there will be a chance she might not get involved anyways."_

_"I know Neah, but we have to think of the possibility. I won't let her waste away for some war, not after her mother was taken. You know, the woman you took as your wife?"  
_

* * *

Cliffhanger! I know that I didn't finish the dream sequence but you'll have to wait for next time. The next chapter will reveal more important facts about Allen and her parentage. Singing out, Sly Tail! :)


	8. Chapter 7 Thinking

Hello. I'm back. I just needed a bit of time to think. Thanks for waiting. An OC of mine is coming in this chapter.

* * *

**Recap:**

_The exorcists could no longer stop them. They wanted to live. That's why they fought, out of their childish (and very human) fear of Death._

They were not noble, they did not care for anyone but themselves and their precious friends, and they defiantly didn't care for the entirety of humanity.

_Shaking his head, Tyki closed the book and set it back down next to his hat, unable to concentrate. Sighing, he stole a glance at the sleeping Noah. Her skin wouldn't turn umber like the rest. Her Memory represented the purity of the Noah. The First Child represented Creation. The Fourteenth Child represented Fate, the Beginning and End of Creation, and Destiny. The 14th was called The Musician because music usually symbolized a state of peace and harmony. Thus, his symbol became the white grand piano._

**VV**

_**In Allen's Dreams..**_

_"Yes Mana, I know. Fate has been woven. I can't go back on it now. You know that there will be a chance she might not get involved anyways."_

_"I know Neah, but we have to think of the possibility. I won't let her waste away for some war, not after her mother was taken. You know, the woman you took as your wife?"_

* * *

**Still in Allen's Dreams...**

_"Don't you dare talk about her like I don't know her! I loved her! Nothing will ever change that, and you know it." Neah turned his face away from his older brother._

_"Then why did you let her go? You gave her up so easily, like she didn't even matter! Why Neah?!" Mana asked desperately, looking for the reason Neah would let his wife go._

_They'd both loved the woman, but in the end, she had chosen Neah. She was such a lovely woman, kind and caring like no other._

_"She made me, Mana! She made me let her go so they wouldn't take Allen! The Order made me choose, Allen or Elizabeth!" Neah stood up abruptly, knocking the chair to the floor as he slammed his hands on the table. "Would you want them to take little Allen? Make her an exorcist so early? They have no idea I'm a Noah. I'm going to keep it that way. Elizabeth wanted to go. Since Allen was old enough to live without her assistance, she went. She left me like this Mana! Why can't you see that? She left me." The Fourteenth Child had a few tears running down his face and his hair cast a shadow over his face. He was trembling a bit too._

_Mana was shocked, but not entirely surprised. His little brother never cried. He wasn't surprised at the fact that Elizabeth would leave him though. She'd seemed to love their child more so than Neah. She loved him, yes, but she loved Mana too. Loving Neah more was what caused their relationship._

_"She's going to die, Mana. The Earl or one of the others will kill her. Allen, while technically part Noah, is more human. Humans are afraid of Noah. Once she Awakens, Elizabeth will be afraid enough to want to kill her. I won't be there to stop her, brother."_

_"Goodbye Neah."_

* * *

**With Tyki In The Black Ark...**

"Come on Tyki! You have to get out of this room. It's not good for you to stay holed up all day. Go, and I'll watch Allen for you!"

With that said, Road shoved Tyki out the door, where he ungracefully fell on his face. Then, the door opened once more as he lifted his head, only to find his hat shoved into his face.

He groaned as he stood up and brushed himself off. Tyki bent down and picked up his hat and placed it upon his head once more. A walk would do him some good, he mused.

He _had _been sitting with Allen pretty much since the time she arrived. Perhaps now that he had been unceremoniously kicked out, he'd go to the Earl's room and help him with their plans. Or maybe, he'd go to Lulubell for some assistance. She was the only logical Noah besides himself that he could trust, after all. His brother only wanted a picture perfect life, a little fairytale. He'd even succeeded with it.

Sighing, the Noah of Pleasure decided just to go take a walk in the nearby city. That way, he'd neither be bothered by the others or be sent on a mission of some sort that could take away from his precious little exorcist even longer.

Opening one of Road's doors, he was transported into an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city. There he changed into his noble form. Walking out of the building, Lord Tyki Mikk made one of his appearances among the people. They all loved him and his brother. The two of them together brought peace between England and Portugal.

He greeted many of the residents within the city walls, giving each a smile and a wave. Many women swooned and men shot him looks of jealousy. But the Lord didn't care, because they weren't the woman he loved.

Soon enough, he got caught up in his thoughts. Many were revolving around what would happen when the girl woke up. Would she trust them? No. That much was certain, but she would know that she could never go back to those friends of hers now that she was a Noah. She would learn to trust them, because they needed her. They were all related by the Noah gene they carried within them. They all needed each other, even the best of them. The Fourteenth Noah stood above them because of what she represented. She stood apart from them because there wasn't meant to be a Fourteenth Noah.

But when she learned of the real secrets behind the bible, she would realize they were right. People had changed all the book's gruesome secrets so they would hypnotize the next generation into the 'perfection' of the Catholics. It had worked so well that no one even knew the original words anymore. They were lost to the sands of time.

Tyki came to a stop under a tree. Marveling at its beauty, he lightly stroked the bark. If only there were more of the pure beings. They really only existed within animals and plants. Humans were a corrupted breed and nothing could ever change that. It was a fact, nothing more or less.

Sighing, Tyki decided to take a small nap under the tree to pass the time.


	9. Chapter 8 The 2nd Noah of Balance

Hello all. I'm glad to be back. I missed all of you faithful reviewers :). This story would probably be a lot less successful with out you. I don't hope to offend any Catholics/Christians in this chapter. I myself am one. For anyone who doesn't know the significance of the stigmata, their official meaning to the Catholic Church is rather...odd. They represent those who have been forsaken by God. That they've been shunned from the community because of their wrongs. This should help explain more of the Noah's hatred for God and the Crystal.

My thanks to my beta Espeon16.

* * *

**Recap:**

_"She's going to die, Mana. The Earl or one of the others will kill her. Allen, while technically part Noah, is more human. Humans are afraid of Noah. Once she Awakens, Elizabeth will be afraid enough to want to kill her. I won't be there to stop her, brother."_

_"Goodbye Neah."_

_**End Dream sequence**_**...**

**VV**

_But when she learned of the real secrets behind the bible, she would realize they were right. People had changed all the book's gruesome secrets so they would hypnotize the next generation into the 'perfection' of the Catholics. It had worked so well that no one even knew the original words anymore. They were lost to the sands of time._

_Tyki came to a stop under a tree. Marveling at its beauty, he lightly stroked the bark. If only there were more of the pure beings. They really only existed within animals and plants. Humans were a corrupted breed and nothing could ever change that. It was a fact, nothing more or less._

_Sighing, Tyki decided to take a small nap under the tree to pass the time._

**The Final Dream of Neah Walker, the First Noah of Balance...**

_Standing in inky black darkness was a figure cloaked in white. Upon closer inspection, he had wavy brown hair, golden eyes, and dull gray skin. Seven stigmata lined his forehead, slightly bleeding while he clutched his forehead in pain._

_Three voices spoke around him._

_Voice 1: "You have a particular purpose in this world. The last one we sent to create the Balance did nothing but create more violence when He let Him know his worst secret. Noah was the worst problem we've come across. You are the final memory he left, but you were underdeveloped. In turn, your memory was left sitting in the Ark. Nothing more than a shell."_

_Voice 2: "We took the shell and filled it in. Before He died, Noah simply hadn't developed you. So, we finished you. We need the Balance, or the world, as the humans know it, will turn to nothing. Do whatever it takes to restore Order. We don't care even if you go along with the other Noah and kill the entire human race off and recreate it. Just do what has to be done."_

_Voice 3: "The world is fading, we cannot allow Fate to allow the world to be destroyed. For now, we will take our leave, Noah of Balance..."_

**End Dream Sequence...**

* * *

**In the Black Ark...**

Fluttering her eyes open, Allen let them readjust to the light shining in the room. Suddenly, a shadow appeared over her.

"Ooohh. She's awake!"

It was Road, the blue hair unmistakable in the blinding glare of the lights.

"I better go get Tyki! He'll want to know she's awake. Lero! Stay here and keep an eye on her."

With that, the small girl rushed out of the room in a hurry, leaving a confused Lero in her wake.

"Lady Road, where are you going, _lero_?"

There was no reply from Road, and instead Lero heard an indistinct groan from Allen.

"Ughhh. I feel as if an elephant stepped on me. What happened?"

Frightened, Lero started panicking while he waited for Road to come back.

**With Tyki...**

"Tyki! Wake up! C'mon, we need to go back home! Something important happened!"

"Woah, Road, calm down. What's got you so excited?"

"It's _Her_, Tyki, she woke up!"

Taking a second to realize what she meant, the Noah of Pleasure broke out in a grin. His little exorcist had awoken, had she? No more waiting around then.

"Then open a door Road, what are you waiting for?"

Squealing, his niece opened a door and bounded inside. Following after her, Tyki saw that she was sitting on the bed in the room with a white haired person. Said person looked lost, a bit out of it.

"What's happening?" the person asked.

"Welcome home, 14th. We've missed you." Tyki took off his hat and bowed at his waist in a traditional greeting.

Then, the person's eyes snapped open with surprise.

"_What_?!" she screeched.

"Welcome home Allen, my little exorcist."


End file.
